Lightning's Spark
by humble servent
Summary: During the Cocoon's purge there was one very special person whose life was cut off far too soon. Now in the new world after Bhunevelze has been killed he has returned. What is his story and why does Lightning know him? AU. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Awake from the Darkness.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any other property I decided to use in this fic. For all I care I could add a Pikachu again. Though I have no clue how. Though then again I had a random Pikachu show up in my Halo fanfic. What was talking about again? Oh disclaimer… I make no money off of this and if you paid to read this find your nearest Pikachu and ask for shock therapy.**

Pain…

Darkness…

Sniff… Sniff… Hotdogs?

"Sir!? Sir! Are you ok?!" I heard someone ask.

I blearily opened my eyes… everything was spinning… everything hurt… I was helped up as I woke up to the world around me. "Ow… What? Where… Where am I?" I asked.

"We have a late bloomer here!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh poor soul… He must be so confused." I heard a woman say softly.

What do I last remember… Train. Purge. Bodham. Falling. Pain. "LIGHTNING!" I gasped as I finally shook off the dizziness and shot up onto my feet.

"Woah there son. You are having a Soul Flash. You need to take it easy." I heard someone say to my left holding on to my arm. I turn to see an elderly man.

I look around I am confused. The building looks so different. And is that the sky? "This isn't Cocoon… Where am I?"

"Oh my. You are in New York City. Son what do you last remember?"

I searched my fuzzy memories… "I was fighting off the purge soldiers… I got pushed off and fell to the bottom of the Cocoon. My sword…" I muttered before something flashed into existence at my feet and my trusty sword stuck itself into the ground. A large two handed broadsword that I could separate into two.

Everyone jumped back in fear as my sword flashed into existence. I grabbed it and felt the familiar weight. "He still has magic! He was a L'Cie!" I heard someone exclaim.

"L'Cie? No… that doesn't… sound right." I muttered as darkness invaded my memories again. What the hell happened? Why do I feel like I am remembering so little?

"Son, Have you lost all you memories past that?" I heard the old man ask.

I placed my sword on to my magnetic hilt and tried to see if I could remember anything else. "Nothing… all I remember is that I need to find Lightning… I need to find her."

"Who is this Lightning to you?"

"My girlfriend."

 **New Bodham, New Mexico**

"Hagh…" Lightning sighed as she was sitting at café. She and the others had promised to meet here ten minutes ago and everyone was late except her. Snow and Serah got stuck in a huge traffic jam coming back from Alburquerque. Hope got caught up in an unexpected board meeting at the tech company he had founded. Sazh's son got a cold and they had to cancel. Fang and Vanille were always late regardless. They lived up in the mountains and took their time getting into town.

After some time the gang had managed to get back together again and all moved to this town, that so happened to have the name New Bodham. They made a promise to meet up at least once a week. Though they all lived right next to each other except Vanille and Fang obviously. It was a way to connect with each other and heal after all that they have been through.

Now that Lightning was by herself she couldn't help but think about everything had happened. Cocoon seemed so far away. So… gone. However, she was happy where she was now with friends and loving family. Yet she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

RING RING! RING RING!

Lightning's phone started ringing. She picked up hoping it was someone about to come to the café. Instead she found an unfamiliar number from New York. "What? New York? Who would call me from there?" Normally she would just ignore calls from numbers she didn't recognize. But…

"Hello?"

"Excuse me. Is this Lightning Farron?" a man's voice asked through the phone.

"Yes? May I ask who is calling?"

"I apologize I am from Gran Pulse Medical. We have a patient who suffered a nasty Soul Flash and he says he knows you."

"What? What is his name?" she asked into the phone. "Soul Flashes this late are exceedingly rare. Poor bastard" she thought.

"I apologize but he says the only way you will remember is if he talks to you. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Let me speak to him."

"Okay. Could you wait a few moments while I give him the phone?"

"Sure."

A few shuffling noises and a man's voice came through the line. "Hello?"

"Hello there this is Lightning. I am told you know me?"

"Ha. Now there is voice I didn't think I would hear again. Hey Sparks you remember me?" a familiar voice replied through the phone.

"ASH!?" she yelled out in surprise as memories rushed into her head.

 **Several Hundreds of Years Ago**

"Bodham… Huh." A handsome young man with white hair said as he came into the city's entrance. His name? Ash. "Well I guess this is the beginning of a new life." He said with a smile as he adjusted the harness with his large broadsword on his back.

"You there with the sword!" a woman with Cherry blonde hair in a military uniform walked up to him. Her name? Lightning.

"Huh?" asked Ash, as he turned around to see who had call him. He was then stunned by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Uh…" he said as his brain tried to restart.

Lighting came up to him with an intimidating glare that would castrate lesser men. To Ash? It was extremely sexy. "Do you have a permit for carrying that sword on your back?"

"Huh? What? Oh! My sword? What about it?" he asked dumbly as he finally restarted his brain.

"Your sword. Are you deaf? I asked if you have a permit for carrying that weapon." She growled now with her patience running low.

"Oh? I need a permit to carry it around? I apologize. In my old town it was common to carry your weapon around."

"What? Where in Cocoon did you live?"

"Oh I lived in the slums basically and I managed to save up enough money to move here to Bodham."

"I see. Well you still need a permit to carry a weapon around here."

"Uh… Where can I get one of those? I am too used to carrying this sword around so…" he asked timidly.

"Hagh… Let me report to my superiors and I can show you where to go."

"I will follow you anywhere beautiful…" he said softly.

"What was that?" she growled.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed in fear. He may find her bad-assery extremely attractive but he did not wish for death.

Lightning showed him to the proper offices and even helped him with the paperwork. "Thank you so much." Ash smiled brightly and even Lightning blushed.

"Well if you are going to be a citizen I figured it would make my job a lot easier down the road. Now if you run into any trouble just show that permit and everything should be fine." She replied before she turned to leave.

"Wait! I gotta thank you. How about I take you to dinner as thanks."

"Yeah, no. I won't fall for that. Have a nice day and welcome to Bodham." She smirked before leaving.

"Well I tried…" Ash sighed before going to the beach he saw earlier. He made it finally and just plopped himself on the sand enjoying the sights of the artificial sky dome and the lake.

"Enjoying the sights?" a blonde man wearing a bandanna and a white trench coat came up behind Ash.

"Yes I am actually. There was nothing like this in Lower Cocoon." He replied with a smile. "Let me guess… you are worried about the huge sword on my back?"

"How'd you guess? I am part of a neighborhood watch called NORA. Name's Snow Villiers."

"Ah. My name is Ash. Don't worry I got a permit for this thing. I am so used to wearing it on my back I feel naked without it." Ash explained.

"I see. Hmph. Well welcome to Bodham. I hope you enjoy it here." He replied before walking away.

"Hmph. Me too." I sighed as I looked up at the artificial sky. "I wonder if anything else is going to bug me about my sword tonight." He joked before he heard something large land behind him

He heard grinding gars and various other mechanical sounds. He slowly turned his head to see a patrol walker robot staring me down. "Citizen you are under arrest for illegal possession of a weapon."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! I have a permit for this thing!" he yelled frantically as he pulled out his permit. Which was promptly laser shot out of his hand. He slowly turned his head toward the burnt scraps of paper and gulped.

"THREAT DETECTED. NOW ACTIVATING COMBAT PROTOCOL." The large mechanical thing grated out before popping out saw blade hands and started swiping at Ash.

"Oi you stupid robot! Stop! Or you will regret it!" Ash said through graceful dodges. He then growled at the thing before drawing his sword. "I warned you, you stupid tin can! Prepare to die!"

 **Present**

"I found him again as he was fighting a malfunctioning Security bot. He fought well and I helped him with Snow here to take it down. It was really impressive when he was smacked into the air by the bot and he came back down and drove his sword right into the bot's head, destroying it. " Lightning said to the group who finally made it. Well except Sahz.

"I remember him. Ash right? He was a hoot to hang out with. But I though you hated him sis? Let alone be your friend." Snow replied.

"I remember him. He hung out at the bar sometimes. He was a nice guy." Serah added. "But yeah Claire I thought you hated Ash?"

"Well…" Lightning blushed and the whole table dropped their jaws in shock.

"LIGHTNING BLUSHING!?" Fang exclaimed

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Hope added horrified.

"Ohhh? Did he score with you then?" Vanille added cheekily.

"Oh c'mon Vanille. Sis would never…" Snow said before he noticed the blush get deeper. And all the jaws fell even deeper.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"Let me finish you idiots!" Lighting yelled with her trademark glare that shut everyone up. "After the fight he tricked me with his puppy dog look and guilt tripped me into a dinner. One thing led to another and we started dating a little. This lasted for a few months before… Purge happened."

 **Back to the Past**

"No!" Lightning yelled to Ash.

"I don't care Sparks! I am coming with you if you guys are leaving so am I!" Ash yelled back to which Lighting responded with a punch to his face that he took on. He stared at her with her fist on his bruised cheek.

"I have to do this alone… It's all my fault that Sarah is being purged. Please let me do this." She replied sadly.

He sighed deeply and grabbed her hand kissing it. "Fine. But I am following after your train and giving back up in case got it?" He replied with no room for a no.

"Fine." She sighed.

 **Back to the Future**

"That was the last time I saw Ash on Gran Pulse. After the Cocoon crisis I found out he had his right arm cut off and was pushed off the side with a security bot defending the other passengers. He was dead…" She replied sadly.

"So that's why you were so crabby after the first batch of survivors came to live us in New Bodham." Hope remarked.

"Claire how come you never told me about him?" Serah asked with slight betrayal in her eyes.

"Because I never thought it would get as serious as it did with him. I took on the name Lightning for a reason Serah. I know how such a thing would be so important to you I didn't want to disappoint you. But with him… I felt cared for and treated like a woman again. He even made a nickname for me to show it. Sparks. I was going to tell you but then everything happened." She sighed.

"He sounds like a wonderful man. Especially if he tamed our spitfire Lightning." Fang replied with a laugh.

"Yes I can't wait to meet him." Vanille added.

"Wait a minute… Light? Ash? As the guy who-" Hope eyes widened as he remembered something before Lightning interrupted him.

"Yes Hope."

"What? What is it?" Snow asked.

"I saw him again. On Nova Chrysallis." Lightning replied.

"What? But how? If he died how did he show up on Nova Chysallis? There is no way he would have been able to reincarnate that quickly." Vanille exclaimed.

"That's because he didn't. It is a very long story." Lightning sighed.

 **Nova Chyrsallis: Day 1. 12 more til the end…**

I woke to pain of a thousand bullets ricocheting in my head "Ow…" that fall hurt… Wait a minute… "I'm alive?" I asked no one as I found myself in a giant field. I rubbed my head to ease the pain only to realize and important fact. "My hand?!" I exclaimed as I found myself with a right arm again. Though not really…

It looked really menacing and was made of several highly advanced mechanical parts. I could move like my old arm and I could even feel the grass running across it. "What the hell?" I asked as I started looking around when I noticed another important fact. "Where the hell am I?" I looked to find myself in a massive grassy plains that went as far as the eye could see. There is no way in hell I am in Cocoon.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" I exclaimed to the clear blue sky. To which I got a chocobo poking my head in response. I turned to glare at the black feathered menace. "I can end you, you know?" Poke.

"Wark!" It looked at me dumbly.

I half considered Chocobo stew that day I really did. "Hagh… screw it." I sighed as I instead pet the big guy. He lowered his head and purred at my touch. "Huh. I didn't know Chocobos purred." I wondered aloud as I looked around and saw smoke miles from my position. "Any chance you can take me for a ride?" I asked the chocobo.

"Wark!" it replied and lowered itself.

"Why thank you." I placed myself on the chocobo and I grabbed lightly on its neck. "To the smoke please." I asked as we then took off. Really fast… "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I hung in for my life. In seconds we made it to the small village and I was launched as it stopped quickly.

I then found myself with my head planted into the ground. "Oh you cheeky bastard…" I growled as I pulled myself out of the ground.

"Are you ok?!" I heard a man behind me. He was an elderly man with glasses. He came up and helped me off the ground.

"Thank you. Ugh…" I then saw the large dent I left in the earth in the village. "Uh… Sorry about the ruckus.

"It is no issue. My name is Dr. Gysahl. I am the local Chocobo expert. That chocobo you were riding was one of two famous chocobos in these parts. He is known as the Devil of Valhalla. Though I am amazed you were able to ride him at all. He may be easier to approach but he is a beast to ride. Many have tried and failed."

"I see… I mean absolutely no offence doctor but I don't care. Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember is falling off of Cocoon after a purge."

"Cocoon? My friend, I apologize but you have been out of the loop for a long time. Cocoon hasn't existed for centuries now. Not ever since Valhalla and Gran Pulse became one." The man explained.

"I'm sorry did you just say a mythical place of the god's fused with the planet? What the hell?" I asked in pure confusion.

I spent the next hour learning about everything that happened in my time, asleep? Or something. I have missed apparently the last 400+ years. Cocoon and Orphan's betrayal. The death of the Goddess Etro and the outbreak of chaos. The slow death of the world and the possible savior of Bhunivelze.

"Well shit." I said as was petting that black chocobo who came up to us during the story and just sat next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yes. Though I guess I only have one thing I need to do. I need to find Lightning. It is all I have left in this world." I replied with sincerity.

"I see. Well good luck with that. Though it is easier nowadays there are only 4 places left where people live. Yusanan the pleasure capital, The Wildlands here, The Dead Dunes, and Luxerion the religious capital. I will keep an eye for you here I suggest you check out the other areas first. What does she look like?"

"Pink blonde hair, most likely wearing a military like outfit, also most likely highly armed, has a perma-frown on her face, and you will probably meet her when she was trying kill something."

"Uh…" he looked at me weirdly.

"What? She has her sweet side, but it harder to drag out her than it is to ride this bastard. But I managed both." I smiled.

He laughed at that. "Very well I will keep an eye out. Here take this. I will call you on it when I find her." He handed me a phone and a charger.

"Thank you. I will head for Yusanaan first. It is the least likely place I will probably find her so why not check there first?"

"Ah. Well good luck then."

I then turned to the black chocobo. "Think you can help me? I will need a good companion on this trip." I held up some reins for him.

"WARK!" it nodded happily and lowered itself. I tied him up with the reins and made sure everything was secure.

I climbed on epically and pointed to where I was told the train station was. "TO LIGHTNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as held on for dear life again as the bastard took off at super speeds.

"The train station!" I yelled as I saw us near it only for him to pass it completely and he started running on the rails and sped up even more. "AHHHHHHH!" Thankfully he ride was short lived as we quickly made it to Yusanaan.

He stopped more slowly this time and didn't launch me. I was extremely dizzy and fell off the saddle and proceeded to throw up. "Uggggh… Screw… You… Bastard…" I moaned as I slowly got up and a guard started yelling at me.

"Could you hold a minute? I just rode this chocobo all the way from the wild lands at faster than I could comprehend." I begged.

He just continued yelling at me so I did what I thought most appropriate at the time. I knocked him out with the flat end of my sword. I then quickly fled the scene of the crime. "Yeesh. Now then Lightning. Where are you?" I asked as I started at the giant castle.

 **Present Time**

"So wait wait wait…. He just finds himself in the Wildlands conveniently with an advanced prosthetic arm and a super chocobo that helps him on his journey?" asked Fang.

"Yup." She replied in deadpan before she looked at her watch.

"Ah crap sorry guys I would love to continue talking but they are sending him here tomorrow. So I need to pick him up early at the airport in Alburquerque." She replied as she sipped the rest of her coffee quickly.

"Oh what time do you need to go? Snow and I will take you." Serah offered.

"Thanks Serah but…"

"That wasn't a suggestion I think I have every right to see this man don't you think?" Serah threatened.

"Fine…" Lightning sighed.

"Fang and I don't have anything to do can we come?" Vanille asked to which Fang bonked her head.

"You have kids to teach tomorrow. I will go and tell you everything later." Fang replied.

"Oh poo." Vanille pouted.

"I wish I could go but my company needs me. Fill me in to later." Hope replied.

The details were set and they would leave early the next morning. Lighting made it back to her apartment and closed the door slowly. She tossed the keys into the bowl she had and walked to her balcony.

For the first time in years she let tears freely fall down her face. She then began sobbing as she looked at the full moon rise into the sky. "Ash… I can't believe you are alive…" with those last words she went back inside and went to bed. She dreamt of the happy times she had with her love long thought dead.

 **AN: So this is an idea I had for an OC insert in FF 13 Lightning Returns. The idea is that a unknown character from just before FF13 would show up and help Lightning in Lightning Returns. I have had this one floating around in my head for a while after I played Lightning Returns and FF13. I really kind of like the set up for the universe and I loved the characters. It just sucks that the game wasn't as up to par. On that note yes it is a Lightning x OC pairing. However despite all that. I couldn't really think up of a proper story I could write out for it. SO… I instead condensed it and made the idea a two-shot. If you honestly feel like trying to write this story out feel free to ask me. I won't stop you. Part two will come out soon. On that note please feel free to Review, Favorite, etc…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Journey through a Land Long Forsaken.

 **Disclaimer: No. the only thing I own out of all of this is my MC Ash and the mini Scenario I am creating in this big scenario owned by Square Enix. I make zero dollars off of this story and if paid to read this go jump into the nearest Chaos source you can find.**

It was the next morning and Lightning was now riding in the car with the others. "Well?" Fang asked.

"What?"

"She means continue the story Claire." Serah replied from the front seat of the car.

"Though I do have one question. Why didn't you try to find him when you were Etro's servent?" Fang asked.

"I did. In my spare time I looked for his soul though out the many timelines and in Valhalla. I could never find him. I even asked Etro and she had no clue either." Lightning replied.

"Then where was he?"

"Let me continue the story."

 **Nova Chrysallis Day 3. 10 days until the end.**

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING CHEESE!" I roared into the sky when I found out I barely missed her again. Lightning was apparently frequently traveling between Luxerion and Yusanaan. Solving many various problems and basically saving the day. I would always seem to barely miss her.

"For the love of fucking cheese?" Noel asked me in confusion. Noel was some weird emo dressed guy I found in the slums of Luxerion sulking.

"Look man can you tell me if you know where she went? I have been looking for her for days now."

"Well I didn't really think I had the right to ask anything after I almost killed her because I thought I could bring back my dead love…" he replied sadly.

"In what fucking world does that even make sense? I get you were desperate man but did you really think that?" I replied in anger.

"Hey! If you don't want my help." He growled back. "I don't even know who you are to her why should I even trust you?"

I sighed heavily and tried to calm down. "Look. I get it. I am sorry but I have been rather frustrated and I am barely getting any better at riding Rex here. You try going to the various towns and back on the top of a supersonic Chocobo for three days" I sighed.

"Wow that does suck. But it doesn't answer my last question." He replied in pity.

"I was Lightning's boyfriend back on Cocoon before everything went to shit. I have no clue where I have been for the past several hundred years and I hear the world has gone to absolute shit and will end soon. Please, Lightning no, I mean Claire is the only thing I have left. Help me."

"Hagh… fine I get it. Look I can't leave here because I need to clean up the mess I made but I can point you in the right direction." He replied.

"Before she left she said she was going to try to meet up with Snow and stop him from doing something stupid and after that she was going to explore the Wildlands."

"Snow is here too? I knew he was a tough bastard but damn."

"He isn't really. After Serah died… he has been a shell of his former self." He replied sadly.

"SERAH DIED!?" I exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah. And it's all our fault. We were trying to the right thing. We were trying to save so many people. In the end all that it caused was this giant mess. Though some weird person named Lumina has been flitting around that looks like Serah but there is no way it is her." He replied.

"I see. Thanks here is my number if you see Lightning again." I replied giving him my number.

"Of course. And good luck." He replied before I leapt up to the rooftops and left him alone.

I was leaping off of rooftops for a while to let off some steam before I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a little girl on my shoulder. "HOLY SHIT!" I missed my jump and planted myself into the side of a building that I comically peeled off of.

"Heeheehee!" I heard the girl laugh as I pulled myself back to the rooftops. I turned to yell at her only to find…

"Lightning?! Wait… no.. Who are you? WHAT are you?" I asked as I sensed something weird with her heart. She looked like Serah but so much of her reminded me of Lightning.

"Well that's a first. everyone kept calling me Serah. SO who are you to be looking for my little Lightning?"

"Lumina correct?" she nodded happily. "Before I answer you. Why is it you sound so much like the side Lightning tried so hard to hide away from the world?"

"Oh? We have a smart one here. I will answer you if you answer me." She replied with a devious smile.

"I am Lightning's boyfriend. Now answer me who are you!"

"Oh… So the prodigal Ash returns? Well then I think you deserve a welcome party!" She then growled out before clouds of Chaos appeared out of nowhere and three huge Dragons were summoned forth. "Have a nice day!"

I stared up at the dragons and growled myself. "Why that little bitch!" I then grabbed my sword and channeled my anger. The Dragons roared and came closer. "I don't have time to play with you so why don't you just FUCK OFF!" I roared as rushed and slashed them all with a single strike. I then sheathed my sword as the Dragons collapsed dead behind me.

I growled as I tried to sense where she went. But she was already long gone. "Something really fishy is going on here. That girl… I need to find Lightning and fast!" I yelled before I took back off to Rex.

 **Present**

"That is both really sweet and corny at the same time that he managed to immediately recognize that Lumina was a part of you." Fang replied.

"It is like something out of a love novel." Serah gushed. "But wait Snow how come you never told me you met him?"

Snow was still driving as the girls talked. "I didn't. He never came to visit me. Though Lightning did say she had a new travelling companion when she visited again days later."

"That's because he didn't find me until the 5th day when I was in the Wildlands. Dr Gyahsl told him about how I was heading toward the temple. I was about to face Caius when he finally showed up."

 **Nova Chyrsallis Day 5, 8 days til the end**

"What kind of bullshit floating temple with multiple clones is this bullshit!" I screamed as I climbed the very many floating stone catwalks.

"Who are you?" Another glowing woman asked.

"I already answered you 24 times ago! So stop asking!" I yelled at her.

"But that was another me. Not me." She replied deadtoned

"For the love of all that is merciful in this world… Just find those yous and spread it around… I just want find Lightning…" I moaned.

"Lightning? She is with Caius."

"I KNOW YOU TOLD ME THAT ALREADY! Look… I apologize. But unless you are willing to magically take me to where lightning is can you all just leave me alone." I sighed.

"We can take you to her if you wish."

A big part of me wanted to murder her. It really did but I had bigger fish to fry. "Please if you could?" I suddenly felt the world around me spin and I found myself in a large open area in the temple.

"Huh… Thank you!" I yelled back to the many girls. I then heard the sounds of clashing metal behind me. I turned to see a sight for sour eyes. Lightning fighting for her life. Wait what!? Lighting then had sword knocked out if her hands and the big dude was getting ready to strike.

I rushed in sword drawn and blocked his attack. I knocked him off of the lock and turned to Lightning. "Hey Sparks! I am gone for several hundred years and I already find you in trouble?" I laughed as I gave her my hand.

"Who the hell are you." The man I knocked off replied.

"Me? Nobody special. Just a guy fighting to protect the woman that he loves. I can kick your ass to prove my point." I grinned before we charged at each other.

 **Present**

"To see him appear out of nowhere and save me like that really shook me. Even with my heart damaged. Even more amazing as he beat Caius easily." Lightning explained.

"Wow… Even I have to admit this guy is just full of clichés sis." Snow laughed. As he parked the car in the airport parking lot.

"You think? The man was full of more cheese than a Calzone. Yet he was a very kind, patient, and gentle person. I found adorable in that way I guess." Lightning giggled as she got out of the car.

"So wait he was the weirdo hanging around with you back then?" Fang replied.

"I was wondering when you would remember him Fang."

"But he looked so silly and he even got trapped in quicksand! I just thought he was a bumbling sidekick for you. That you couldn't bother to kick away."

"That bumbling sidekick single handedly found Sahz'z son soul in a single day. He helped me solve so many cases so that I could save so many souls. He was a hero." Lightning defended.

"But what about the last day? What happened to him then? He disappeared altogether when he was supposed to help us." Fang replied.

"That's because he was captured by Bhunivelze and placed into the ark to be destroyed personally by him." Lightning growled at the memory.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Before we get onto that what about you how did you handle meeting him again?" Serah asked.

"My heart was still damaged. I couldn't fell anything at the sight of him again except that I wanted him to stay around. It… it hurt him a lot I know, to see me so emotionless." She replied sadly.

"Yet he still followed you around like a loyal dog." Fang added before whistling. "If that ain't dedicational love I don't know what is."

"So back to the Ark. What happened?" asked Snow.

"Ash… Ash was someone special as it turned out. A one of a kind soul that no other timeline could replicate. He was… the real god Bhunivelze."

"WHAT?!"

 **Final Showdown**

"This new world shall have no place for memories of the dead! They will corrupt it and we will be back where we once were. Savior." I heard the smug bastard say to Lightning as she drew her sword. I was beneath the ground but he wanted me to watch. He wanted me to suffer like how I did all those years ago.

I heard them clash above me as I struggled against my bonds I need to save her… I need to save Lightning! "GRRAAAAGH!" I roared as the restraints bent to my will and power. Yet I still remained trapped.

"I see you need help." I heard a familiar giggle from my right. I turned my head to see Lumina.

"You! Go to her now! She needs her heart healed if she is to defeat him!"

"No… She needs you too." She replied as I felt darkness take over me.

"HeeHeeHee. Now go help her."

I know not when I awoke again only to see Lightning deliver the final blow. At least that is what she thought. "LIGHTNING!" I roared with renewed strength as I rushed behind her to block a cheap blow from behind.

"ASH!" she exclaimed.

"Bhunivelze. The time for gods has long since past. I knew that the moment you stole my throne from me you treacherous traitor."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well if isn't the true god of Light you were defeated by me before you will be defeated again."

"What is he talking about Ash?! What is going on?" she yelled at me.

"I am sorry Sparks… I will tell all I can later but for now… Bhunivelze I was an idiot who knew so little of this world. If I was in your shoes now I probably would have made the same decision. But for now? It is time to end this." I drew my sword for the final time and pushed all of my energy into it and charged at him. He charged at me too and we slashed. It was no contest with him weakened by his match with Lightning.I sheathed my sword and turned as I watched him explode into nothingness.

I turned to Lightning who gave me a huge hug. "I was so worried. So… What happens now?"

"Now? Your wish will be granted Lightning. A new world will be born. One without gods. I wish that I could tell you everything but for now this will have to do." I replied as I touched her head transferring so many of my memories to her. A lone tear slid down our checks respectively.

"WHAT NO! I just got you back! Please don't!" I screamed as he started flowing away into the rift caused by Chaos.

"I love you Lightning. I will create the world that you want so desperately for everyone. But it will be at the sacrifice of my own soul. Thank you for all the memories… Please live a happy life for me too…" He turned around for the final time smiling with tears flowing freely from his face. Before a bright flash of golden light blinded me.

 **Present**

Lightning stood in front of the terminal with the others waiting for him to come. "The rest is everything that you guys know."

"Amazing… Yet so cheesy and lovable and the same time." Serah replied in awe once Lightning's story was done.

"That sums him up in a nutshell." Lightning laughed.

"So wait… Why not tell us about him until now?" Snow asked.

"Because I honestly I completely forgot about what happened with him on Nova Chysallis until now. He must have done something when he gave me his memories to make me forget. Which I guess got broken when I heard his voice again on the phone." She replied.

"So wait why was he a human then on Cocoon? What happened to him in the several hundred years when he disappeared, There is still so much missing from this story." Fang asked.

"He didn't know so I don't know either. But at this point I don't exactly care I am just happy to have him back." Lighting smiled as the plane started to de-board.

"Ok Snow honey. Hold the board high and with pride." Serah ordered as she handed Snow a rather flamboyant sign with Ash's name on it.

"Of course!" he replied with a huge grin as he held it up high. Lightning searched the crowd eagerly waiting for Ash to show up.

"Well well well Sparks if I didn't know better I would say you were excited for me." She heard speak from behind the group. She and the others turned around and found Ash standing there in all his glory and with a massive grin.

"Ash!" Lighting replied in absolute happiness. She grabbed on to him tightly. Very tightly and with enough killing intent that the entire room turned to look at them

CRACK!

"Agh… I guess you are pissed about me sacrificing myself then?" Ash moaned.

"You think? Once we get out of this airport I am going to murder you." She replied in a fake happy voice.

The rest of the group took one big step backwards. "Meep." Ash replied in absolute fear.

 **Meanwhile**

Two cloaked figures were watching from the top of a nearby airplane through the terminal observing window. If you looked closely enough you could see one of them had a soft smile on its face. "Good for you Ash. You got the happy ending you wanted. Hmph" She laughed softly.

"Well with the heavy handed intervention you pulled of course he did. Why did you help him so much this time? You normally never interfere no matter how much he suffers." Cloaked man replied.

"I… Hagh… I felt guilty. He is my son Kaelus, yet I always have to see him suffer under the influences of his wife and the Universes themselves. Any chance I can get to help him be happy I will take." She replied slumping slightly as if she showed the weight on her shoulders.

"Hmph. You are far softer on him than I realize. Though let's face it you do enjoy his pain from time to time." Kaelus replied with a small laugh as he took off the hood of his cloak to reveal a draconic face.

"Eh. He does have tendency to get cocky and I don't mind putting him down a peg or two. Though you realize if you tell him anything I will hurt you quite badly correct?" she threatened as Reality warped slightly in warning around her.

"I will try mam. But I am a part of your son after all if he finds out it won't be my fault." He laughed.

"Hmph I suppose that is price he is willing to pay in pain then." She laughed as well. "Now c'mon we need to head back. Reality doesn't govern itself." She replied opening up a small bright rift.

"Hmph… very well." Kaelus replied going into the rift before her.

She turned back for the final time to Ash who laughing while running for his life away from Lightning. Her smile got even bigger before tears began streaming down her face. "I am so sorry my poor little boy… If only I was quicker… I could have saved you. I could have stopped Akumi. I could have stopped you from having this horrible eternal life. Now you have to pay for my mistakes. Now you have to eternally pay for my sins." She started sobbing now.

For right now she wasn't a god. Now she wasn't a being with unimaginable power that looked over everything. Now… she just was a mother crying for the cruel fate of her only son. She soon stopped and wiped away the tears. She went to the rift again. "Forgive me Ash. But this is the most I can do for you. Enjoy this life as much as you can." She said softly as if in prayer before she went through the rift and disappeared.

"Huh?" Ash stopped suddenly when he felt something. He looked toward where she had left. For some reason he felt tears fall down his face. "What the hell?"

"ASH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Lightning roared at him.

"Oh crap!" he replied in total fear before taking off again laughing all the way.

 **AN: Welp this is the end of this story. Like I said before this was the best I could do. As for the ending bit? Eh… a cheap Deus Ex machina using my personal OC named Ash to make up for the plot holes I didn't care to fill up on my own. Truth be told I wasn't planning on making them the same person but… I know it's lazy but I am only one man and I really just needed this idea out of my head and onto the page. But at least I put some effort with that scene with his mother. Which if you actually follow all my stories this is the first time I revealed her. Now then if you honestly feel like writing this entire plot out with ex-god of Light Ash and his adventure with Lightning? Feel free to ask me and I will gladly let anyone do so. On that note please feel free to review, favorite, and if at all possible feel free to share it if you liked it. Until next time this has been humble servent signing off.**


End file.
